Reliving Memories
by The Whispering Panda
Summary: THG Reunion. The Capitol has won the rebellion. Gale is being kept and tortured. District 13 must be a part of the Games now as a result of the rebellion. Snow has a new plan for torture. And this time, his target isn't the districts. It's the victors.
1. It All Begins

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins and do not own the Hunger Games. All characters (and/or history) mentioned in this story was created by Suzanne Collins, not myself. **

_Prologue_

**President Snow's POV  
><strong>Too bad. She tried, and failed. Oh well.

Last time, after the Capitol won the rebellion, the Hunger Games were born. They can't be reborn. So how do we refresh the power of the Capitol in the minds of our minions in a new and more horrifying way? It must break Katniss. It must break all the victors in a way the Games could never break them. And I have just the tool to do it.

_Chapter One_

**Katniss's POV  
><strong>The Capitol won. I can't believe the Capitol won. And since the Capitol won, why am I not dead yet? I would think President Snow would have had me publicly executed weeks ago. And yet, it has been three months since the Capitol's victory, and I am not dead.

Prim is, though. Even though Coin ignited the fire in the rebels' hearts when she dropped that bomb, and now she is dead on account of I shot her the moment I had the chance, I couldn't save Prim. Peeta filled me in on the whole thing.

After I was taken into custody when I assonated Panem's new President, the crowd went wild. The Capitol overcame the rebels and freed Snow. They shot people left and right, and now over 60% of the rebels that were alive when Coin died are dead. Because of me. If I had only shot Snow when I had the chance, then killed Coin later, the rebels would've had a shot. But, no. I had to get vengeance on Prim's death. I couldn't let Coin live knowing what she had done.

Gale is still in the Capitol's custody. They have no need to torture him for information anymore, but maybe they're just slowly killing him. Who knows? I wonder if they're keeping me alive just so they can keep up the romance act between Peeta and me. That could be it, but I don't see the point of it anymore. The 76th Hunger Games are being planned at this very moment, so the Capitol will have plenty of entertainment in another month or so. The reaping is scheduled for next week.

It's cruel, to have the Games so close to the end of the rebellion. The districts are still recovering. District Twelve is nearly rebuilt, though, but that's mostly because it's so small. I heard District Eleven is still under heavy renovation. The Capitol is forcing District Thirteen back above ground, and now they will have to give two tributes to the Hunger Games every year as well, and will be assigned a new export. Rumor has it that they'll be supplying maple syrup to Panem, although that seems useless, since it's very expensive and you can only get the syrup seasonally.

District Twelve is buzzing with anxiety and curiosity. Yesterday, around three P.M., President Snow announced that there will be a mandatory message aired at noon today. Right now, it's 11:45. I walk with my mother to the square.

We still have to live in our house in the Victor's Village, and still get all the winnings we were promised, but it doesn't feel like home. Well, to me, it never felt like home, but our old home was destroyed in the bombing, so now I felt like an outcast in my own District.

Peeta is already there. He lost his whole family in the bombing, so he stands by himself. I walk up next to him and tap his shoulder. He seems alarmed at first, but relaxes when he sees that it's me.

"The President is giving a mandatory message in ten minutes. Real or not real?" I can't help but smile at this small hint of the Peeta I remember during the rebellion. A Peeta I thought I was falling in love with three months ago, but now I'm not so sure.

"Real," I assure him and we shut up as the screen comes alive. I can't help but shudder as the President's snake eyes stare into my soul.

"Greetings, people of Panem," the President begins. "As you all know, this is a message that requires mandatory viewing by all citizens. You all know that this is the second time that the Capitol has won the rebellion. We thought the Hunger Games would keep you all in line, but they didn't. So, as another reminder that the Capitol has everlasting power over the Districts, every ten years the victor of those Games will make a visit to their winning arena. I like to call this The Hunger Games Reunion!"

He pauses. There's no reaction. I don't completely get it. We will return to our arenas? Then, as if picking up on our confusion, he explains.

"Take our past victors, Katniss and Peeta. They won the 74th Games, right?" What? Why is he using us?

"On the year of the 84th Games, the 94th, the 104th, and so on, they will make a celebrity appearance to the arena used for their Games!" You can hear the roar of the ecstatic crowd in the Capitol as they realize they'll be able to meet us. The arenas are vacation sites for them. All they have to do is time their visit right, and they'll meet us on our visit.

"You can chat with them; take part in reenactments of their very own battles with them, and join them on a tour of the arena!" The cheers grow louder. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Every ten years we'll be forced to relive the whole thing.

"And for those who can't score a ticket for their visiting week, the whole Victor's Visit will be televised live! And that's not just for the Capitol. The whole country will get to see their victors as they experience the whole thing again!"


	2. Prepare Him

"_Prepare Him."_

_Chapter Two_

**Peeta's POV**

No. This is not happening. I might be able to handle it. At least I'll get to do it with Katniss by my side. Katniss…. Katniss…. Katniss! She'll never survive this! In fact, I have to catch her as she falls to the ground in a faint no doubted caused by shock.

The Capitol…. It couldn't be this cruel? And it's forcing District Thirteen into the Games as well. Twenty-six tributes instead of twenty-four. I heard they will choose two random citizens to be mentors.

I shake Katniss gently and she wakes up, a little confused. Then she remembers the President's speech and crumples to the ground, weeping. People gather around us, whispering, some are compassionate, but mostly all I hear are rumors starting.

_She's over-tired from all the partying she's been doing._

_Someone shot her with a tranquilizer._

_She has internal bleeding._

_She's pregnant again._

This last one shocks me to a point where I pause, paralyzed. I did lie to the Capitol before. Everyone thinks she had a miscarriage during the Quarter Quell. It's been months. She could be pregnant.

Well, not really. At least, not with my baby. The truth is, Katniss and I have never slept together, although all of Panem thinks differently. Even her mother and Prim. They think we got married privately.

I hold Katniss until her sobs slow to a few tears and walk her back to her house in the Victor's Village.

I had known the Capitol would do something awful; something else to keep fear alive in the districts. I just didn't know how awful.

**President Snow's POV**

This is perfect. The reaction from the districts, especially the victors, is perfect. The Capitol adores me even more, now, and despises the districts at a new level as well, and it's perfect. I am going down in history. I am the president who won the second rebellion. I am the president who prevented another. I am the president everyone will learn about in school. This is all perfect.

I have a screen in my office that allows me to watch the districts' reactions. Katniss's, the main victim of this new law, was just as I was hoping for. She's a mess. Weeping, distressed, and possibly going a little bit mad. I have one more surprise for her. Something that, if everything goes as planned, is going to push Katniss Everdeen over the edge, right before she has to mentor the female tribute in the next Games. If everything goes as planned, District Twelve is sure not to have a victor this year.

I push a button and a microphone appears out of my desk. I speak into it in a soft, cool tone. "Prepare him."


	3. Only One Answer

**Katniss's POV**

_What? Why?_

Those are the only questions that go through my head. President Snow just had a mandatory announcement last week. Why would he need another one? The last one was horrific enough. Has he changed his mind? The reaping is tomorrow. Is he post-poning the Games?

I lead Peeta to the square. He had just had another tremor (a result of his hi-jacking) and I was taking the role of mother when he had none and needed comforting for the past three months. This time, the President makes us wait. The announcement was supposed to be at one, and now it's one-thirty. I give Peeta's hand a reassuring squeeze and he pulls me in close as the image lights up the square.

Ceaser Flickerman is sitting on the stage where the tributes do their interviews for the Hunger Games. He greets the live audience and thanks those of us who've "decided" to tune in. I see the second chair next to his and wonder who his guest will be. Then I realize what's going on and why I feel like this has happened before the moment before he walks onto the stage.

It's just like the rebellion. An exact replica. I can't believe they're doing it again. This "interview" is no doubt supposed to break me right before I'm supposed to mentor a tribute in the Games. I want to squeeze my eyes shut and never open them again, but I can't seem to even blink as Gale walks onto the stage. I examine him, searching for a bruise, a scar, something to indicate the torture I know they've put him through. But I find nothing. Not a scratch. He seems healthy, even. Even his hands have been erased, and those were there from years of hunting.

Something tugs at me inside. My throat tightens. They've molded him. Made him perfect. It's not right. I know they've been doing horrific things to him, but I can't seem to know what it is. Drowning? Burns? Beating? Whipping? _Nothing?_

The idea makes me furious. Have they been pretending to torture Gale, just to drive me mad? If they have, it worked. I've been worried sick, thinking about what they could possibly want with Gale and finally resolved that it's just because they know I love him.

But if they have done things to him, what? This must be the real reason of his perfect appearance. So I won't know what they've done. This is awful. I've only known what Gale looks like for thirty seconds and I already want to bawl. But then an idea dawns on me.

If they've been keeping Gale all this time, they wouldn't keep him healthy. So that leaves only one answer.

The boy on the screen is not Gale.


	4. The Real Purpose

"_The Real Purpose"_

_Chapter Four_

**Katniss's POV**

_Then who is?_

The question swims through my head. He looks, sounds, and acts just like Gale. _Who is this strange imposter? _Then another revolutionary thought impales my brain.

_Muttation._

No duh. I think about the wolves; how their eyes looked just like the dead tributes'. I think of the jabberjays; how they could replicate Prim, Annie, and Gale's screams perfectly. This "Gale" is obviously a creation of the Capitol to distract me. I still wonder what the point of distracting me is, though. They should know I'm smart enough to figure out that isn't Gale.

_Of course they know. That's the point. You're supposed to know they're hiding Gale from you. _That's right. I'm supposed to know they're hiding Gale from me. They're hiding Gale from me. Hiding. _Hiding!_ They don't want me to know what Gale really looks like. But I need to know. What are they doing to him? And the real purpose of this interview dawns on me.

**Peeta's POV**

I don't get it. Why is Katniss upset? Gale seems perfectly fine. She should be relieved. Happy even. But she's not. Instead of jumping for joy, she weeps into my shoulder. I start to lead her away, but she collapses, so I carry her home.

**President Snow's POV**

I'm so glad Katniss is a clever girl. Otherwise she wouldn't understand. And she _has _to understand. Or else creating the mutt would have been a complete waste of time. And she does understand, so that's good. Tomorrow is the reaping. Number 76. If everything goes as planned, both tributes from 12 will be out on the first day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I need your feedback on a few things. Do you think I should do a chapter from Gale's POV? Also, I need arena I deas. And finally, I was wondering if you think I should make the 76th Games into a SYOT of some sort (you could submit a couple tributes for these Games, and I could use them, that kind of stuff. The tribute forms would be really simple, and it would be first come first serve). I can't update until I get your feedback, so please review your thoughts!<strong>


	5. Bingo

**Due to the absolutely zip amount of reviews I got for chapter four, these Games will not be a SYOT of some sort. I still need to know whether or not you want me to do a POV from Gale? I will be putting up a poll on my profile shortly so you guys can vote for the arena you like. Please do. I got more responses for my Author's Note than Chapter Four.**

"_Bingo"_

_Chapter Six_

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up around noon. For being such a mess, I slept pretty well. No nightmares, at least.

There's nothing to do until two, so I end up walking around the District with Peeta until it's time to report to the square, where Effie Trinket awaits on the stage. The citizens of Twelve file into the respective areas.

The reaping begins, and I swear I see Prim in the face of the girl. She's fourteen, the same age Prim would've been. Her name is Liv Hollow. The perfect name for someone living hollow in District Twelve. She's from the Seam, so she doesn't look like Prim physically, but the look in her eyes, it's the same look Prim had two years ago, that horrible day of the reaping.

The boy's name is Benson Harp, a merchant's son. He's 17, and I recognize him from my class. Peeta does, too. I know he and Benson were somewhat close, both of them being wealthier than the rest of us, and their parents got the families together. I bet Peeta won't let his friend die, but how could I not bring little Liv home?

**Peeta's POV**

Benson? I always considered him like a friend, I guess. We hung out a lot before the Games. Before this whole thing started. I'm glad he's still alive after the rebellion. I wonder if he thinks we're still friends.

I can't let him die either way. But I know Katniss won't let the little Seam girl die either. Not without a fight.

We walk into the Justice Building and let them say goodbye. Katniss says goodbye to her mother. I have no one to say goodbye to. No one I love. Well, maybe I love Katniss. I'm still not sure. I only know that Benson may as well be the last person in District Twelve I care for, even if it's just a little. And now he'll be ripped away as well.

**Snow's POV**

It was easy, finding her tribute. All I needed was a frightened fourteen-year-old from the Seam who looked enough like a starving brunette Prim.

The boy's tribute was harder. I wasn't sure if he cared for anyone anymore. He's not exactly the target anyway, but if he wants to keep the boy alive bad enough, he'll turn on Katniss in order to do so. Then I came along Benson Harp. Bingo. A childhood friend? The boy's too soft to let him die. My plan is practically unfolding and becoming even more brilliant before my very eyes.


	6. Back and Forth

_"Back and Forth and No Plans Failing"_

_Chapter Seven_

**Peeta's POV**

I press my sweaty hand against the cool glass of the window. The train has been moving all night. Katniss sleeps in the bed on the other side of our chamber. The Capitol attendants threw us together and told us we were to sleep here. Together. In one bed.

I'm definitely not comfortable sleeping next to her. It's so hot in here, I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I could bring myself to lay next to her. I don't know how she's even keeping her eyes closed. Wait, I do know. She doesn't have a best friend going into the arena.

I still don't know if he really is my best friend, but he's the closest thing I have.

Katniss starts thrashing in her sleep, mumbling about Prim. I remember Prim. The sweet, confident little girl. I loved her. I know that for sure. I also know she's dead. I have the impulse to comfort her, but I resist at first. I still don't know. I did comfort her when she broke down after both of the announcements, but that was different. She was sobbing. Anyone would've done what I did, as if quieting a child. Now I must take on the role of...of...

I shake my head. Katniss needs comforting, no matter how uncomfortable it makes me. I crawl into the bed next to her, wrap my arms around her shaking body, and rock her as she swims back into reality.

**Katniss's POV**

I open my eyes and find Peeta's strong arms wrapped around me, rocking me back and forth, back and forth... just like before he was taken. Before the Capitol hi-jacked him in the rebellion. I move with him, rocking back and forth, and soon I begin to drift off.

I snap my head. I can't fall back to sleep. The nightmares are sure to be waiting for me there.

How did I fall asleep in the first place? Surely I knew Liv would be haunting my dreams tonight. I was right. Then I taste it. The unmistakeable sweet taste of sleep syrup.

Of course. Stupid Haymitch. Before we got onto the train, he ordered tea for me. It was unbelievably sweet. I should've known. No wonder I was so exhausted during dinner. But still, I am a little grateful. I need my sleep if I want to keep Liv alive. Why didn't he give Peeta the same? Isn't his friend going into the arena?

I forget about it and try to savor this moment with Peeta before our lives are ripped apart. Again.

**President Snow's POV**

In about ten hours they will arive. With the same prep-teams, but different stylists, of course. Stylists with specific orders from me, myself. I have taken it into my hands to make sure the District Twelve tributes are the least favorite. I have taken all the risks, walked out on every limb, and I will not have my plan fail.

**So, I'm going to do the Games from Liv and Benson's POV's, and maybe throw a little Katniss/Peeta/P. Snow in there as well, and if you all want me to, I'll do some Gale. He _is_ being tortured in the Capitol, so it might be interesting to have a break from the outside world and focus on what's happening to Mr. Hawthorne. Let me know. I'll credit anyone who gives me their opinion from here on out. Come on! Click the little blue button! (As you've probably figured out, I'm not totally sane)**


	7. The Opening Ceremonies

_"Opening Ceremonies"_

_Chapter Eight_

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta wakes me up from my nap. I can tell he's hesitant to touch me. It's been hard to bring him back while I'm pre-occupied with this whole Hunger Games Reunion mess.

We walk down to the "stable" with Effie and see Liv and Benson already waiting with their prep-teams. Octavia, Venia, and Flavius stand stiffly next to Liv, while Benson's team (I never learned their names) compliment him on his outfit. You can tell they're not impressed, though.

The pair are dressed identically, in jumpsuits that cover them from the neck down and black boots that go up to their knees. The suits look just like the ones Cinna and Portia dressed us up in two years ago. But there's no capes. No tell-tale sign that anything spectacular will happen. Then the stylists walk in. Hooliup, Cinna's replacement, has cat whiskers and goat horns. Jwessossamine, Potria's replacement, has sapphires implanted in her skin and her eyebrows shaved off and re-drawn so she always looks like she's in extreme shock.

They get on their chariots. Boring. That is what the District Twelve tributes will be this year. Boring least-favorites. Great. This makes my job of keeping Liv alive ten times harder with no sponsors.

**Liv's POV**

Our chariot rolls into action. There's an aura of disappointment that runs through the crowd as they realize there's nothing happening to our dull costumes. As we roll past the thousands of people, they begin to gasp.

I whip my head around to see what's going on. There are shrieks, pointing fingers, and even a few faints. I rack my brain, searching for the reason, and decide to watch the screen. Surely whatever's causing this will be featured on TV.

**Benson's POV**

I follow Liv's gaze towards the screen, looking for the answer, just as she is. It seems as though everyone knows what's going on except us.

When my eyes find the screen, disappointment runs through me. They've cut away from us and are training on the tributes that're lined up along the circle. The President does his stupid speech and then we're quickly sent back into the stable, where guards drag us to our floor, and with the exception of Jwessossamine and Hooliup, no one in the District Twelve "crew", not even Katniss and Peeta, seems to know what the heck is going on.


	8. Flashbacks

***Un-Postponed!***

_"Dulled Food and Flash-Backs"_

**Liv's POV**

It's morning. The first day of training. I drag myself out of bed, get dressed, and shuffle down the hall to the dining room where Benson, Katniss, and Effie sit. Two empty chairs. I take the one between Katniss and Effie.

"Good morning, Liv!" Effie pipes. I nod and focus on keeping my eyes open. Even though the French Toast, bacon, and minty hot chocolate are excellent, it's all dulled with the enormous threat of sleep hanging over me.

"Where's Peeta?" asks Benson.

"I don't know. Still asleep, I guess." answers Katniss.

**Peeta's POV**

"Mom! Dad! Weet! Ry! Run! Ruuuuuuuuuun!" I wake up screaming as the flames swallow the bakery with my parents and brothers still inside.

_It's okay, _I tell myself. _It was only a dream. It's okay. _But that doesn't stop the cold sweat that breaks out across my forehead or slow the beating of my pounding heart. Outside my door I hear the sound of dragging feet. Liv must be up. That means I'll be the last one to breakfast, which means I'll be the one Effie scolds.

I get up, undress, and step into the shower. I've just found the button that adjusts the water temperature when it begins. Another flashback. I reach for something to clutch, to steady myself, but my hand slips off the wet wall of the shower. I fall to the floor, squeezing my stomach, weeping as the crafted, altered memory replays itself in my head.

_I lay on the floor of a cave, weighed down. My body feels like led. I can't move as she kneels down, leaning over me, snarling, revealing her venemous fangs and flicking, forked tongue. She puts a cool cloth on my head that sends searing stabs of pain through my body. _

_"Do you want anything?" she asks tauntingly._

_"Death," I whisper._

_"Well, too bad!" she snaps._

_"Fine. Tell me a story," I say, a little stronger._

_"Ugh! Once upon a time there was a weak, scared, wimpy, pathetic little boy, and a strong, beautiful, healthy, hungry viper. The viper ate the boy. The end." Then she bends over and sends her fangs into my throat._

"Beast!" I scream, then realize it's over.

This is the only terror from the hi-jacking that still haunts me. There are still the real ones, from real Games, though. Like Cato's bloody end and Mags' twitching to death, but those are less frequent.

I'm back on the floor of the shower. The water hits by back in a calming pattern. I stand up, wash myself, and get out. I'm shivering in violent tremors, now. I put on two extra layers, then join the rest of our unhappy group in the dining room.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta finally walks in. He's shaking and his eyes are red and puffy, like he's been crying. He drinks three glasses of water before saying a word. Then he clears his throat and says, "Good morning, everyone."

"Mornin'," everybody mumbles. I realize it's time to get down to business and discuss strategy before training. No one said a word at dinner last night, let aloned figured out what the heck we are going to do. I think back to two years ago and try to mimick Haymitch's pep-talk.

"Ahem. So, training. Let's start by deciding whether or not you want to train seperately." Then I add, "Decide now." This is good. It makes me feel more in control of this giant mess.

"I thought we were already going to train seperately. I mean, there _are _two of you, and two of us," Liv says.

"True, but if you want to level it out, training together will garuntee no advantages. You both will know the same things going into the Games," Peeta says. I relax a little. If he's feeling well enough to contribute to the conversation, he must not be feeling too bad.

They both consider this. "What do you think would be best?" Liv asks Peeta and me. Now it's our turn to consider.

The age difference will definitely give Benson an advantage when it comes to strength, but Liv must be faster and know a thing or two about surviving. After all, she did grow up in the Seam.

"I think you should train seperately," says Peeta. I nod in agreement. If Liv is to win, I can't get attatched to Benson in any way, shape, or form. And training him means spending time with him. And spending time with him means getting to know him. And getting to know him means getting attatched. And, this way I can give Liv another advantage and teach her the basics of hunting, something Benson could never learn from Peeta.

When Liv is done with her breakfast, I take her down the hall to her room for the 30 minutes we have before training starts at 10:00.

"So, Liv, give me some idea of what you can do."

"Nothing. Unless you count math. Face it, Katniss. I have no chance of survival."

"Hey, I survived. And you will too. I don't count math, though. Can you use any weapons?"

"A knife, I guess."

"Are you any good with a knife?"

I'm okay, I suppose. I can throw it with accuracy." I walk over to the microphone where you can order food and order a juicy steak. It arrives with a knife, as expected. I hold out the sharp utensile and she takes it cautiously.

"Throw it," I order. She obeys and lodges it into the wall. Deep. It takes me five tugs in order to free it.

"Well, well, well. Liv, there're bound to be knives in the arena, so you're all set in that area. Are you any good with traps?" She shakes her head. "What about climbing? How high can you get up a tree?"

"Pretty high. And I'm fast, too. One time I scaled a tree twenty feet high and came back down in under 30 seconds." This impresses me. Even I'm not _that _fast.

"Very good. Now, listen to me," she leans in close. "Spend your time learning something new. Tie a decent knot, throw some spears, learn about edible plants/bugs, try some camouflage. Climb and throw knives for your private session. Are we clear?" she nods. "Okay, meet Effie at the elevator at ten." I stand to leave, then stop short.

"One more thing. You're going to have to bulk up. Eat everything you can get your hands on, drink plenty of water, and lift weights."

"Okay."

"Alrighty then. Bye." I turn and walk out.


	9. Darkening Expressions

**I know this chapter is REALLY short, but there isn't much to say about scores. So enjoi and review, please!**

_"Scores and Darkening Expressions"_

**Benson's POV**

I fidgit in my seat as we wait to see the scores.

Peeta told me to get in with the Careers. Well, I did. Now I must score well, or they won't keep me. Asher and Glow are the tributes from One. Asher gets a 10, Glow a 9. Onyx and Hall are the tributes from Two. Onyx also gets a 10, and Hall pulls an 8. Mica and Russel, the pair from Four, both get a 9. I have to get at least an 8, now.

Liv made a friend in training. Doe, the girl from 11. She gets a 5. Then 12 is up.

I'm on the edge of my seat when my face pops up. 7. I get a 7. My expression darkens to deadly. Now how am I going to stay with the Careers?

Liv gets a 7 as well. I storm out of the room, down the hall, and slam my bedroom door shut behind me.

Sleep doesn't come. I lay in bed, re-adjusting my position until I decide it's not worth it and begin to pace my room.

I eventually get tired and lay down, but I still can't sleep. The first rays of daylight seep through my window, and I groan in exhasperation, because I know Effie would never let me take a nap.


	10. Deadly Outfits

_"Deadly Outfits and Interviews"_

**Katniss' POV**

I take my seat in the audience as all 26 tributes mount the stage. I've spent all day training Liv, and now it's time to see the results. She and Benson take their seats.

I pale when I see their outfits. Liv is in a black dress with white Mockingjays covering it. Benson is in a matching suit. At first I think the stylists must be too stupid to realize the Mockingjay is an offense in the Capitol now, but then I notice the gasps from the audience are the exact ones from the Opening Ceremonies, and realize what was on the back of their suits.

A Mockingjay.

I look over to the president and see the smile plastered on his face. Great.

I should have known he was behind this. Not only are the District Twelve tributes boring, their offensive. Obviously the least-favorites again.

Brilliant. Not only has the President mentally worn me down over the past few weeks, he's going to put Liv's death on my concious.

The interviews begin. Glow, the girl from One, is sexy. Asher, the boy, is dark. Hall is mysterious, Onyx is dangerous, Mica is arrogent, and Russel is bored. The other interviews slowly pass. Doe, Liv's friends, plays it timid. Then Liv is up.

"So, Liv Hollow. Interesting name." She doesn't answer. Ceaser tries to ease her into a conversation.

"Nice weather in District Twelve this time of year?" She nods. There's an awkward silence.

"That's good. So, how about you tell us about your family?" She waits a bit, as if considering whether or not she should say anything. Then she speaks.

"My mom's name is Autumn. My dad's name is Preston. They both work in the mines. Sodoes my older brother, Storm."

"And how old is Storm?"

"Nineteen. And I have twin sisters. Juniper and Nihl. They're nine."

"That's a nice family you have. What about your friends?"

"My best friends is Bloom Shell. We grew up together. Barry Lume is my other friend. We've been friends ever since he and his family moved to District Twelve from District Nine about three years ago."

"How old are Bloom and Barry?"

"Bloom's 14 and Barry's 15."

"What was your reaction to being reaped?"

"Well, I was scared, of course. But now, not so much."

_That's a lie _I think.

"Are you feeling more confident because of your 7 in training?"

"Yes. I'm very proud of myself and regret nothing about my private session."

"That's good. Well, I'm afraid we'll have to wrap it up now. Next up is Benson!"

"So Benson, how do you feel about the Games?"

"Confident," he replies immediately.

"Rumor has it that you're with the Careers. Can you confirm that?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow." Ceaser looks uncomfortable. He knows now that Benson's not going to be helpful at all.

"Well, you say you're confident about the Games. Why?"

"Because I'm strong, quick, and have a childhood friend for a mentor."

"Oh? Peeta is your friend?"

"Of a sort. We grew up together and are familiar with one another's backgrounds. Not much more than that."

I don't remember the rest of Benson's interview, because I'm too lost in thought about tomorrow. Next thing I know, District 13 is up, and then we're going to bed.


	11. A Brand New Form of Torture

_"A Brand New Form of Torture"_

**Gale's POV**

I sit in my cell. I haven't slept in days. The pain. The nightmares. It keeps me clinging to the sunlight and dreading when it leaves.

So far it's all been physical, except for that montage of Katniss.

Katniss.

The images of her in the Hunger Games and in the war swirl in my mind. Always pain. Always suffering. Always real.

I know they all happened. It's what makes it so painful. Seeing all the crap she's been through pushed together, you wonder how she hasn't gone completely insane.

My eyes are heavy and sleep threatens to pull me down into a sea of nightmares, but I manage to withstand it.

A pounding on the door sends adrenaline pumping through my body. It sharpens my senses and forces me to stay alert. A guard stomps in and handcuffs me. Then I'm pushed down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, and into the room where I've gone every day for nineteen hours to be tortured. Every day, from 5:00 in the morning to 9:00 at night, they find more ways to haunt me.

The room looks different today, though. The floor has been scrubbed of my blood and other bodily fluids they've extracted from me. The chains on the walls have been polished and are free of rust. The cold metal table sits in the center of the room, right above the drain. A beautiful woman walks in the room and asks me to sit on the table, but I know it's an order and do as I'm told. Masked men roll in a tiny television on a cart.

The woman turns on the tv and then leaves. The guard that brought me here and the masked men leave as well. I know what they're going to do. They're going to show me more clips of Katniss getting injured, and if I try to look away or cover my ears, I'll be slightly electrocuted.

But when the screen shows an image, it's not of Katniss in particular, although she and Peeta stand in the crowd. It's a clip of District Twelve, packed into the square. President Snow appears on the screen and gives a message. Katniss faints. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what he said.

_"So, as another reminder that the Capitol has everlasting power over the Districts, every ten years the victor of those Games will make a visit to their winning arena. I like to call this The Hunger Games Reunion!"_

The image cuts to the District Twelve reaping that I knew would happen soon. A girl and a boy are reaped. I don't see the point od them showing this to me. It's not traumatizing. The footage changes again to the opening ceremonies, then again to the training scores, and finally, to the interviews. After it's done, I turn around to the door, where the woman stands, face expressionless.

"Why did you show me this?" I ask.

"Mr. Hawthorne, it is my duty to inform you that we will be taking a small break from your torture sessions to show you this year's Hunger Games, as it is mandatory to watch. At this moment, a television is being installed in your cell and will be on 24/7. Happy Hunger Games!"

_No. They can't be doing this. They can't be making me watch the Games! How could they? Oh, they're the Capitol. That's how. _

She leaves, but I hear her call the guard in. He takes me back to my room, where the television turns on.

I watch as the plates begin to raise the tributes, and hear Ceaser Flickerman announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 76th annual Hunger Games begin!"


	12. Let It Begin

_"Let It Begin"_

**Liv's POV**

Dressed in an all white jumpsuit that covers me from my neck to my ankles and white boots with my hair pulled back into a ponytail, I prepare myself for whatever this arena may be.

But when my plate stops moving up and my sixty seconds begin, I'm not exactly sure where I am.

All twenty-six tributes stand on their plates in a large circle. Every plate sits on a round pedestal of ground, about three feet in diameter. There is nothing around the pedestals. Every tribute will fall into the giant hole that surrounds them. Wherever that hole leads to, that's where the arena must be.

A circular cement wall that surrounds us makes sure the tributes don't try to avoid the hole. I know this because as soon as the gong sounds, the wall begins to close in. Some tributes jump right into the hole without hestation. Benson's one of them. I stay on my plate. I don't want to know what's down there. But I know I'm going to have to find out.

Doe and some other smaller tributes are also still on their plates. The wall reaches us all at the same time. I don't hear any signs of battle below. In fact, I don't hear anything from below. I struggle against the wall that's pushing me toward the hole, fighting back tears.

_I have to be strong. For Katniss. For District Twelve. For everyone I love. I have to do this. _

And with that, I take two steps forward and jump off the edge. Someone above me screams. The wall must have pushed them.

I brace myself for impact, but I'm still falling. I continue to fall for about ten more seconds. Then a sudden blast of air from below be slows me down. As I fall farther the air becomes stronger and soon it seems as if I'm just floating down. The air isn't getting stronger now. If it _does _get stronger I might be blown back up.

A light from below begins to fill my vision. What a strange arena this is turning out to be.

Soon I can see what's below me in full. The beautiful garden. The bright, lush forest. The blue, cloudless sky all around me and the burning sun that I know are fake. But it's like a dream, how perfect this place is. I figure it must be poisonous. All of it.

I spot the Cornucopia right below me. The initial bloodbath battle goes on where I'm about to land. Where I'm about to land! I begin to squirm as I get closer to the ground. I'll land right in the middle of the fight! The ground is only a few yards away. My toes are just inches above their heads. I lift my feet up, But it's no use. I land with battle all around me. Doe lands next to me. I can see she's just as frightened as I am.

The tiny twelve year olds from nine land at the same time, just to be killed immediately by Glow. This reminds me where we are and I begin to look for an opening in the battle. All of a sudden my hand is being pulled away. I quickly grab Doe's hand and pull her with me, as she _is _my ally. When I look to see my rescuer, I find that it's Benson. He pulls us into the forest.

After running for five minutes, Doe begs for a break. We all stop, panting.

"Okay, here's wh- what you do," Benson says between breaths. "Stay hidden. Whatever it takes. Just don't get seen. And don't tell anyone about this. This was a one-time thing, okay?" We both nod. Then he runs back toward the bloodbath.

Doe and I run farther away, ignoring the need for food and water. We just get as far away as we can before the bloodbath ends.

When the cannons begin to sound, I stop Doe and we count.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. _

Nine. Nine deaths so far. I guess it'll be a while until we find out who died, since the sun is right above us, telling me that it's noon.

"Come on," Doe says, and we continue walking.

**Benson's POV**

The Cornucopia is ours. We set up camp a few meters away and are having a lunch of dried apples, bread, and water. Since there's plenty of food, we eat until we can't swallow another crumb. Then we look over the weapons and other supplies and spread them out among us.

We lost Russel in the bloodbath, so there are six of us. I get a spear, two knives, and an axe. I put one knife in my satchel that also holds extra food and matches. Everyone's making a "safety pack", just in case we're seperated or stranded. At least, that's what everyone else is preparing their's for. I'm getting mine ready just in case I have to leave the pack on short notice.

By now it's almost sundown, so Hall starts a fire and we settle in for the night. Asher and Onyx take watch. I gaze up at the sky just as it lights up. And then the faces appear.

The girl from Three. Russel. The boy from Six. Both from Seven. The girl from Eight. Both from Nine. And the girl from Ten. All of them gone.

I roll onto my side and try to fall asleep, but I can't. I don't trust these people. But I guess I better get some sleep, since I will get little to none in the next few days, when we'll be hunting 24/7. Even if I'm not out hunting, I'll be back here watching the camp.

Just thinking about all the time that'll be spent awake makes me exhausted, and I fall asleep within five minutes.

I dream of flying through the air. There's nothing around me but clouds and the occasional bird. It's peaceful. Calming. And then it's not.

I'm awoken by the sound of a crash. The large boy from Eight is wrestling with Asher near the mouth of the Cornucopia. Onyx and Mica come up behind him, ready to kill, when they both recieve a dart in their necks. I snap my head toward the attacker to see the girl from Five holding a dart gun. When she sees she's been spotted, she runs into the woods. Onyx and Mica slump to the ground, unconcious. The boy from Eight runs in the direction the girl went.

"Get them!" Asher yells, waking up Hall and Glow. We all scramble to our feet and chase them into the woods.

After about an hour of searching, we give up and head back to camp. But when we get there, we find most of our food, weapons, and supplies are gone. We search all around the Cornucopia. Nothing.

"Dammit!" Hall yells, kicking a rock.

"Someone must've come while we were gone," I say.

"You think?" Asher snaps.

"There's a third in that alliance. Or a fourth. We just have to figure out who they are," Glow says.

Hall walks over to Onyx and Mica. They begin to stir. When they're fully awake, we explain the situation.

"Crap!" Onyx says.

"Calm down, all of you," Mica says. She lights a fire, illuminating all of our faces. "Apparently, they want to play games. Fine. We can play games, to. So let the games begin."

_Yes, _I think. _Let it begin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, dedicated readers. I would just like to ask you all to check out my Forum, If We Burn, You Burn With Us. We could use a few new faces! And please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	13. Little Tributes in a Big Arena

**A/N: I would just like to say that I am disapointed. The amount of visits this story has been getting are wonderfully high, whilst the number of reviews I'm getting are very low. If you enjoy the chapters, please leave a review. Even if you didn't enjoy it, please leave a review telling me why you didn't like it and what I could do better. It would mean the world to me. And more reviews mean faster updates.**

_"Little Tributes in a Big Arena"_

**Liv's POV**

Doe wakes me up. By the light, I can tell it's about mid-morning. Maybe nine o' clock. Too late. I slept too late.

She looks frightened. I sit bolt upright and shake my tired head a couple times to wake myself up.

"The forest... it's... _moving,_" she whispers. I look around. She's right. The trees are shrinking, growing, and even disappearing. Strange. I wonder how the Gamemakers are doing that.

I notice something that wasn't there before; a door.

I get up and begin to walk toward it. Doe grabs my arm.

"Stop! It appeared when the trees began to move. I don't trust it," she says shakily.

"Well, maybe it's meant for us. Maybe it's a gift," I say confidently. It could be a gift from one of our mentors. I've seen gifts disguised as boulders before. Maybe this is something like that.

"Okay, but I'm going to stay here. Just- just in case something happens." I nod and give her a re-assuring smile. Then I turn the doorknob.

As I push the door open, I realize there's nothing behind it. It's just the frame. Not a gateway into some other part of the arena or a gift.

"It's nothing, Doe," I say, stepping out and closing the door. "Just a frame."

She smiles, relieved. "Good." She turns back toward our makeshift camp. Her eyes grow wide. "L- Liv," she says, and I notice the fear has seeped back into her trembling voice.

"What?" I ask, a little annoyed. I hope she isn't getting freaked out over nothing again. Although the idea of an appearing door_ is_ a little creepy. I turn around and follow her gaze. What I see knocks the wind out of me.

Everything behind us, whether it's the trees, the grass, or even the bugs, has grown to twenty times its origional size. This means the arena is twenty times bigger.

An ant charges at us with incredible speed. We scream and run through the enormous blades of grass as if they were trees. Luckily, it wasn't after us. It was just going. To where, I don't know. Somewhere.

I climb onto a large rock and rest. I just now realize how dry my throat is; how bad my head is pounding. My stomach cramps up with hunger and I double over with pain. Doe paces in front of me, still processing this whole "enlarged arena" thing.

"Okay, so, apparently, this arena has grown. Or we've shrunk. I'm pretty sure it grew."

"Doe," I say, but she babbles on.

"This could be good, I guess, because now we'll be harder to find-"

"Doe!" I snap, unwilling to put up with her thoughts as I slowly die of malnutrition. "What about food and water? We need them to survive, you know." She stares at me. I can't tell whether she's furious or thinking. I guess it's important to know the difference.

"You're right. If everything but us has grown, that means that one water drop will be large enough to hydrate us for a day! And berries, mushrooms, meat, it'll all be big enough to fill us! Oh, this is fantastic! If we can find just a bit of food and water, we'll be all set!" It was obviously the latter.

At first my spirits are lifted in hope, but then I remember that the Gamemakers are too smart to have done tat. And if the food has grown, it's poisonous. The water probably won't be any different, since a single drop can be many different sizes.

Sure enough, when we find a rushing river around noon, the water doesn't look any bigger. We drink until we can't take in anything else. My hunger is softened, but after relieving myself behind a blade of grass, I feel my stomach begin to growl again. We set out to look for food.

We come across a patch of dandelions. I know these are safe because that's pretty much all my family eats in the summer. The greens, the soup, the roots. All edible. Well, at least, _normal_ dandelions are edible. I realize that if I don't start taking risks, I'm going to die a much more painful death, and take a bite into the giant stem.

It's not poisonous. It's delicious. Doe and I eat to our hearts' content, then decide to make this patch of weeds our new camp, seeing as they are our only chance at life. Plus, the river isn't too far off.

**Benson's POV**

BOOM!

The satisfying sound of a cannon fills my ears. It belongs to the District Five girl, who we caught about a half an hour ago and used her to find the District Eight boy and the District Five boy, the third person in their pathetic alliance. Once we found them, we killed the girl, knowing she'd be useless from now on. We're holding the boy from Five hostage until we find our stuff, then we'll kill him, too.

The death of one of his allies is obviously the end of loyalty for the District Eight boy, who flees. Hall tries to snatch him, but he's too quick. We let him go, knowing he won't last long in such a large and dangerous arena, and we can hunt him down tonight.

The boy leads us through the forest of grass stiffly. We told him that if we don't get our things within fifteen minutes, things will be made very, _very_ difficult for him.

It's been about ten minutes. The boy begins to look nervous, as if he's led us in the wrong direction. And by the look on his face, I'll bet it wasn't an accident.

"He's lying," I say to Asher.

"What?"

"Look at his face. That's not the face of an honest person." He seems to see what I see and pokes the boy in the back with his spear.

"Where'd you really put it?" he asks forcefully. The boy's eyes grow wide in fear. He didn't think we were smart enough to figure out his lie.

"I... I uh... well, you see, I..." the boy looks around nervously. I follow his gaze, not willing to let anything slip by me. Behind us, a giant bush casts a shadow over our faces. I run over to it and begin to search in the branches. And there I find all the weapons, food, and other supplies he stole from us. I go back out, where the others have come back and gathered around. The boy's expression is a mixture of fear and disbelief. I nod at the group, and the mood suddenly changes.

Onyx throws the boy onto the ground and draws his sword. "You think you're so smart, marching us right along our stuff? You can't out-smart us, boy. We're just too intelligent. And now, we'll have the pleasure of watching you die." Onyx brings down the sword. I blink extra-long so I don't risk feeling sorry for him.

BOOM!

He's gone. That's two. We take our stuff and go back to the Cornucopia, where Mica and Glow are watching the camp.

"Did you get 'em?" Glow asks.

Hall holds up her full arms. "Duh!"

"No, I mean the twirps, not the stuff. I only heard two cannons. Wasn't there three?"

"Yeah, but the third got away. Don't worry, we can get him tonight," I say.

It's about 3:30 now, according to the sun. We all have lunch. The others talk about something, but I zone out, lost in thought.

_There are thirteen of us left. The Games are already down to thirteen. Wo-_

My thoughts are interrupted by a cannon. _Okay, twelve left_. _Woah_.

Time passes slowly. We sharpen weapons, eat, drink, and arrange the hunting schedule. From my understanding, it'll go in order of District. Four will go hunting, two will stay back. Mica and I will take watch tonight. Tomorrow will be Asher and Glow, the following night will be Hall and Onyx, and so-on. It's only fair.

The sun finally begins to set. We all wait to see who the third cannon was before they go out to hunt. They need to know if the boy from Eight is already dead.

He's not. We see the boy from Five, then the girl, then the boy from Thirteen. Oh, yeah, I forgot that District Thirteen was in these Games. Huh.


	14. A New Friend

_"A New Friend"_

**Liv's POV**

A rustle in the grass has me on my feet in a second. I lightly tap Doe's shoulder, waking her up. She hears the noise too and gets up as quickly as she can in her sleepy state.

We brace ourselves to fight with no weapons. Through the giant blades of grass emerges the seventeen year old girl from Thirteen. I don't remember her name.

She looks at us. Then she looks behind her. She must be running from something.

Before either of us can speak, she pushes past us and begins to climb the stem of a dandelion. Doe must feel that whatever she's running from is a threat to us too and pulls me over to another flower. We both begin to climb and settle into the pollen-covered blossom.

Three Careers burst into the patch and begin to search. The leftovers of last night's dandelion stew still sit on a rock nearby. I hope they don't find it.

"What if she climbed up?" one of them asks. My heart nearly stops beating. That's Benson's voice.

I didn't know he was with them. I knew he had trained with them, but I didn't know if they had kept him after his low training score.

I peek over the side. Sure enough, Benson prowls the ground with Hall and Asher.

My head feels a little dizzy, and I realize it must be because of the height. Just falling from this high could kill someone. I close my eyes, wishing them to go away.

"If she did, I'm not climbing up all of these flowers to find her," Asher says.

"We could start cutting down the flowers. It would go quicker," Hall says.

_No! No, Benson! Don't let her do it! Help! Help! _I almost yell it out, but I manage to clench my jaw and keep it shut. Instead, I peek over the edge again and concentrate on Benson. He looks up, and I let him see me. Then I hide myself again.

"Uh, sure. Let's do it," I hear him say and the wind is knocked out of me. _He knows I'm up here! Is he really going to let me die?_

I hear Asher and Hall take out knives and swords and begin taking down the weeds. I look over to the District Thirteen girl. Her eyes are wide and filled with fear.

I hear a shriek from a couple flowers away and watch the girl fall to her death. BOOM!

"Alright, we got her. Let's go," Asher says and they walk back in the direction they came.

**Benson's POV**

On our way back to the camp, I can't help but let my mind wander to Liv.

She was in that flower. She could have died, and I didn't do anything about it.

_No,_ I tell myself. _If you're going to win, you need to forget about her._

We make it back to the others and I manage to free my mind of her. Instead, I think about breakfast.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else up for some dried apples and pecans?" I ask the others.

"Nah, I'm all set," Onyx says. Hall and Mica agree, but Glow and Asher want some. We eat until we're full, then Mica, Glow, and Onyx go out to hunt.

So far, the rotatios have been going nicely. There haven't been any arguments, although I'm sure there will be as the Games progress. The Careers are never nice for long, and when they start stabbing each other in the back, I'm out of here.

There are no cannons for the hour and a half that the others are gone, and they return sweaty and tired. They drink more water and eat more food than I thought was humanly possible to do in one sitting.

After they've had a chance to re-charge their batteries, we set up a new rotation. I end up staying behind again while Asher, Glow, and Hall go. I never get to have any fun.

By the time they get back, it's noon. We all eat lunch slowly, waiting as long as we can before going out again.

It's scorching hot, and no one really feels like going. But we have to, according to Asher, so we go.

This time, we go in the opposite direction of the woods to a mountain. It's the biggest thing here, of course, so we firgure that would be a good hiding place for tributes.

Unfortunately, after a half an hour of walking, we're out of water and not even a quarter of the way there. We decide to make the trip tomorrow, bringing four of us and leaving two behind to guard.

But instead of walking straight back to the camp, we look around in the woods for a while.

We find no one, but do kill a humming bird and drag its giant body back to camp. We figure the fresh meat will make a nice change from the fruit and nuts and dried beef we've been eating.

When we reach camp, it's already mid-afternoon. This day is going by quickly. I hope every day goes this fast.

**Liv's POV**

Doe and I drink our fill at the river, which has dropped its depth significantly since this morning (when the extreme heat began), then go back.

So far, there's only been one death today. I wonder if one death is enough to hold off the Gamemakers' sick twists.

It hasn't been very exciting today, unless there was a battle and the tributes involved survived. But that rarely happens.

I'm not counting on tomorrow to be very fun.

We continue our rest, not feeling threatened in our lovely patch of dandelions. Aabout an hour ago, I asked Doe if we should move. She told me she thought it was relatively safe right here. I think she just didn't want to move.

Of course, I don't blame her. It's too hot to do anything but sit right now.

I have a strong feeling that we're in a heat wave, and possibly a drought. There's not a cloud in the sky, and the burning sun is causing the grass and dandelions to shrivel up. The river is nearly empty after only four and a half hours.

I mince some dandelion greens and we eat that for dinner.

"I'm getting a little sick of dandelions. Aren't you?" Doe asks me after we eat.

"Yeah, I guess so. But they're keeping us alive, so I can deal with it." She nods and plucks a few large blades of grass.

I walk over to the forest of grass on the other side of the patch, thinking of home. How are my parents handling this? Is Storm helping them take care of the little ones? What about Juniper and Nhil? Do they know what's going on? Their birthday is coming up. And I'm going to miss it.

Bloom and Barry. My best friends. What's happened in my absence?

I begin to pace, getting more and more worried about those I left behind.

In my deep state of mind, I run into the boy from Eight. He's much larger than I am; I think he's seventeen. At first his face is full of anticipation, but when my eyes widen in fear, his expression melts and he steps forward gently.

I still don't trust him and run off to find Doe.

I find her right where I left her. She's weaving a bowl out of grass. I suspect this is the bowl to carry water from the river. She's mentioned it a couple times.

I'm panting, and I'm sure I look strange in the light of the setting sun. She decides something's wrong and sits me down.

"What is it?" she asks me, then stands up almost as quickly as I do when the boy steps into sight, answering her question.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says, breathing heavily. "My name is Wolf. Maybe we could be allies?"

This surprises Doe and me. Could we trust this large boy who could snap our necks with one hand? He senses our hesitation.

"I could protect you. You know, from the Careers and other tributes. Just... help me."

"With what?" Doe asks boldly.

"Surviving. Help me find food and water. You've obviously found both. Please. I haven't eaten in three days."

I look at Doe. We've both seen plenty of beggers in our lives, all of them starving. But no one's ever offered to do something so valuble for me in return, and apparently the same goes for Doe. If he keeps his word, we have a better chance of living. If he breaks it, we'll be dead in a matter of hours.

"Okay," I say groggily. Relief floods his face. We introduce ourselves and walk down to the river, fill the bowl, and walk back. He drinks half of it and eats a whole dandelion stem. Now the sky lights up with the seal of the Capitol, and the District Thirteen girl's face appears.

Wolf tells us about his encounter with the Careers. He overheard Asher talking, and he told the others to find him at all costs.

I can't help but think how odd it is that I've just become allies with Benson's worst enemy.


	15. The Arena Runs Dry

_"The Arena Runs Dry"_

**Liv's POV**

The extreme heat dried up the river overnight. I can already feel my throat turning to sandpaper in its lack of hydration. Doe woke up with a head cold. Her throat is irritated by mucus draining down it and she complains every two minutes, followed by a cough that sounds like it's ripping her throat out.

"Hey, Wolf, do you by any chance have some medicine on you?" I ask quietly while Doe rolls onto her side and lets out a low, long moan.

"No, sorry. It's just a little bug, though. She'll get over it."

"She's miserable. I can't stand seeing her like this."

"It won't last. Don't worry about it." I can't argue any further.

Persperation runs down our faces- especially Doe's. I rack my brain, trying to remember any lake or spring or something that might still hold water. Wolf says he hasn't found anything that wouldn't be dry right now. Doe moans some more.

"Look at us. We're pathetic. We need to find some water fast." Wolf stands up and begins to pace.

"Well, one of us could search while the other stays back here with Doe," I suggest. "We could rotate search shifts." He seems to like this idea.

"Alright, I'll go first. Stay here," he adds bossily, as if we'd go anywhere in our condition.

**Benson's POV**

We've got plenty of water, but with six of us, it won't last. The Cornucopia has grown so hot inside that no one dares to venture in to get food. My stomach growls angrily. It's midmorning. I haven't gone this long without food almost all my life. Sure, there were times when there wasn't much food around the house, but most of the time I was well fed. Not to mention the past few weeks of rich Capitol meals.

I take a few gulps of the lukewarm liquid we're forced to drink. It's digusting, but it's keeping us alive. Glow, Asher, and Onyx have gone to search for a large body of water or some source of it that the animals are living off of (they don't seem to be affected by this drought at all).

BOOM!

A cannon. I wonder if it was Liv or her little friend. Maybe it was that obnoxious boy from Eight. I wonder if whoever's dead was killed by the Careers, or someone else, or this nasty shortage of water. I doubt the third. It hasn't been _that _long since the arena ran dry.

BOOM!

Another loud noise, but it doesn't sound exactly like a cannon. It sounds again, and I see a bright flash of light to my right. Turning my head, I look to the mountain that's in the distance. Sure enough, a thunderstorm sits at the top.

Storm. Rain. Water! I alert the others, and we discuss plans to go to the mountain. When the others return, we tell them our plan.

"Great idea. We'll set out right away. Start packing food and weapons. I'll gather all the water containers we have, empty and full. Hopefully the water from that storm will last the trip and we'll be able to gather it." Asher begins pulling together the water and we pack.

**Liv's POV**

It's a while before Wolf returns, empty-handed. Disappointment takes over my hopeful expression and my shoulders sag. I wanted to refresh my dry mouth with water, not wait even longer for it.

Slowly, I stand up to leave. As I do, three silver parachutes fall down in front of me, followed by three more. In each, I happily discover, is a full gallon of water. I give Wolf two bottles, set two aside for myself, and carry two over to Doe. After she drinks her fill, I open one of mine and take a few sips, being very careful not to down the two gallons at once.

"Thank you," I say softly to Katniss and Doe and Wolf's sponsors.

It's a little after noon, now. I use a hot stone to steam a stem and break it into three pieces, feeding one of them to Doe and eating another. Wolf picks at his. I've never seen him not eat his food like he's been deprived of good nutrition for years. Something must be wrong. I scoot over next to him.

"Hey. What's up?" He looks at me with distant eyes.

"Nothing. Just... thinking."

"About..."

"Home... my family... _Delia_."

"Who's Delia?"

"No one," he says hastily, then re-thinks. "She's... she's... my uh..."

"Girlfriend?" I offer.

"Not exactly. I sort of told her I liked her at the goodbyes and... and..."

"She turned you down?"

"She didn't give me a clear answer. She started to cry and said 'Why would you tell me this _now_? What if I like you back?' then stormed out of the room without saying goodbye."

"I think she likes you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why else would she start crying?"

"I dunno. We're best friends. Maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Hm. Maybe you're right." We sit in silence for a while, then Wolf gets up and begins to walk around. I wonder what Delia really feels.

**Benson's POV**

We walk all afternoon and for most of the evening. At what I guess to be around six o' clock we settle down in the middle of a meadow with wild, unkempt grass and wildflowers sprouting here and there. Dinner is three strips of dried beef and an apple. I take the first shift with Hall. She's not one for conversation, so I let my mind wander.

The sunset is beautiful. I can't believe it's the same one I watch at home. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's an artificial sun, with an artificial sky. It's possible.

The anthem plays and the sky lights up. I see the seal, then the face of whoever died today. I think he's from District Three, but I can't be sure.

The night is hot and humid. I take a sip of water. It's full-out warm now and I almost spit it out, but stop myself. I need every drop.

I wonder about the loyalty of these Careers. I've seen some like Asher and Onyx, who'll turn on their allies even if it's not that near the end. All they need is a reason to kill, and they'll do it, no matter how good the reason is. If we make it to the mountain and there's no water left, I'm almost positive they'll turn. And I don't want to be around when they do.

I decide to keep my go-bag close and leave the first chance I get. I have to do it, or I'll be dead.

Hall stares at me blankly. I shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm getting out of here. I don't trust the others. I'm thinking of taking Mica with me. She's got good sense." I blink at her, unsure if I just heard her say that. She looks sincere, though, so it must be true. It's like she read my mind.

"Oh. When?"

"Now. You want in?"

"Wh- what?"

"Oh, come on. You're from District Twelve. You'll be dead before the week's up."

"You can't be sure-"

"They won't keep you around. You're not one of us. Outsiders like you never make it. They trust the Careers after letting them in the pack, then get their backs stabbed when they least expect it. If you don't leave now, you'll end up like all those before you. You'll never get this chance again."

I consider this. She has a point, after all. She gets up and wakes Mica, whispers something to her, and they both get up and begin to leave. Hall turns back to me.

"You coming?" It's now or never. I stand up, brush off my pants, and walk ahead of them.

"Okay, let's go."


	16. Sickness

_"Sickness"_

**Katniss' POV**

Doe has gotten worse. Her skin is producing too much oil. It's causing her to break out. Liv tries cleaning her face with her sleeve, but it doesn't do much good without water. Her nose runs uncontrollably one minute and stuffs her up the next. She can barely move. They're getting desperate. It's only a matter of time until she can't function at all.

Joyce, Doe's mentor, Chester, Wolf's mentor, and I scramble to get them water, but we can't seem to get a sponsor willing to give it to them. Unfortunately, despite what Wolf did to the Careers, a sick little girl and two helpless allies aren't exactly who they want to help, especially since Liv wore that Mockingjay on her outfits.

Suddenly, Joyce rushes up to me. Excitement spreads onto her face, and my hopes are lifted.

"We got one," is all she says before I push past her and find the sponsor. His name is Bullet something, and his niece is Delia, the one Wolf was telling Liv about. We're able to send them six gallons of water, hoping that they're wise and drink it slowly.

When the gifts arrive, Liv and Wolf exclaim their excitement, while Doe smiles weakly. She drinks half a gallon while the other two split the rest. I cringe a little at the fact that one gallon's already gone, but don't get hung up on it.

**Peeta's POV**

Benson, Hall, and Mica work their way away from the mountain, even though the two tributes living on the mountain have plenty of water from the steady rainfall and ripe fruit to eat. The Careers are heading in the right direction, while my tribute walks toward the bone-dry forest. And there's nothing I can do about it.

They have plenty of water, but I work with the other mentors and a couple sponsors to make sure that when they run out, there will be plenty sent to them. We've already managed to get them a meal of honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes, and a dozen rolls. It should last them at least three days; if they eat wisely.

The girl from six finds the boy from eleven on the mountain. She wants to ally, but he can't trust her. He snatches up a broken tree branch. She begins to back away, her eyes growing in fear.

"Please, don't!" she cries, but it's too late. The boy swings the branch like a bat and knocks her over. She lays on the ground, whimpering. Something pokes through her shirt. I realize it must be one of her ribs. He stands over her and hits her in the head. She goes silent. Again. Blood splatters the ground. One more time.

BOOM!

**President Snow's POV**

Well, it seems as though my friends from District Twelve have managed to keep their precious tributes alive these past five days. How they did it, I don't know. But they did. And now, since they're not going down without a fight, I'll have to take a different course.

Now, with Benson, there's nothing I can do, really. But it doesn't matter. He's insignificant; just a pawn used to distract Peeta and turn him against Katniss. But Liv's little friend, Doe. She's very sick. Very vulnerable. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her. Like, say, if she became too dehydrated, or if her food was suddenly poisoned. I wonder how stable Liv would be. I doubt she'd be willing to survive much longer. And if Liv were to die...

Yes, things are beginning to look much better now.


	17. Bees

_"Bees"_

**Liv's POV**

Doe continues to weaken. I feel so helpless, watching her refuse food and water, listening to her moan all night.

Wolf told me last night that he thinks it might be better if we leave her to die, since it's going to happen eventually. I refuse to leave her, even though I know I might go mad if I see her die. It would be best to leave before that happens.

We sit next to her. I stroke her hair and murmur random things about District Eleven that seems to comfort her. "Flowers... harvest... mockingjays..." I remember Rue from Katniss' Games. She said that there were lots of mockingjays in Eleven.

Wolf holds a wet strip of my sleeve against her forehead, flipping it over when one side is dry and re-wetting it when needed.

We sit like this for hours, until about mid-day. I get up to make us some lunch. _Buzzzzz._

A strange noise, like a bee, fills my ears. It gets louder, and I spin around to make sure Wolf isn't playing a trick on me. He looks as worried as I am.

And then it happens. A giant swarm of bees flies over the grass. I shriek, Wolf draws his sword. I'm frozen in terror. They begin to dive, aiming for doe. He hacks away at each of them, but they get smart. They send two or three at a time, and at first he's able to keep them from getting to her. But then some attack him. He screams out in pain as he gets stung by fist-sized bumble bees. Another swoops down and hovers right above Doe, then stings her.

"NOOO!" I shout, knowing she's too weak to fight the venom. Once she's stung, all the bees leave, as if that was their sole purpose for coming.

I rush over to her, cursing myself for not helping Wolf defend her. I rip out the giant stinger, and she moans a single word, "Bees."

BOOM!

She's gone. I don't have time to mourn, since Wolf begins to swell around each sting. I pull out his stingers and and clean the wounds, which is all I can do with what I have. When I turn around, Liv's body is gone.

**Katniss' POV**

Joyce is escorted out of the room, and Chester and I pull together all of our money in order to send Wolf and Liv sting medicine.

Once it's delivered safely, I relax a little. Then, since there's nothing to watch, I turn my eyes to another screen.

It shows the three remaining Careers, trudging up the mountain. Asher leads.

When they reach the area of vegetation, he spins around abruptly.

"Looks like there's plenty of food and water to go around," he says slyly. "Unfortunately, I've never been good at sharing."

He raises his spear and stabs Glow in the stomach. She falls to the ground, gasping.

Onyx takes his knife from his belt and attacks Asher, but he's expecting it. He sidesteps out of reach, then aims his spear at Onyx's neck.

I hold my breath. I've seen how good Asher is with long-distance; his throws are always accurate. Always deadly. This can't end well.

BOOM! Glow is dead.

Asher laughs at her body, then throws the weapon. It lodges itself deep into Onyx's throat. He cringes, but doesn't shout. His hands grip the shaft of the spear. Asher walks over to him and pushes him over.

Leaning over him, he says, "I never liked you." Then he pulls out the spear.

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoyed it! These are the tributes left:<strong>

**Asher, Hall, Mica, Wolf, the boy from Ten, the boy from Eleven, Benson, and Liv. Wow, the final eight! Please review!**


	18. Fragile

_"Fragile"_

**President Snow's POV**

I watch the screen eagerly as the shot changes from the overlook of the arena to Liv and Wolf.

"Come on, Liv. Get up. You'll never survive like this. And if you don't survive, you won't win for Doe. You want to win for Doe, don't you?" Wolf tries to coax Liv into re-locating. She lets out a sob, but looks at Wolf and nods. He takes her tiny hand and they gather their few belongings; some food, bowls, and the sting medicine. Plus a few weapons.

They begin to travel through the forest of grass, but they encounter nothing. So the screen turns to the District Ten male, Maximus Dele. He's lying on the ground; unconscious, but alive. He's struggling from lack of food.

A squirrel the size of a horse comes along and finds his body. Maximus actually pleas. I roll my eyes. The whole point is for them to fight for survival.

"Get Nullman on the line. Now," I order into the speaker on my desk. My assistant, Illiana, confirms his presence.

"How may I help you, Mr. President?" Franco Nullman, the Head Gamemaker, asks.

"Kill Maximus." I say, and moments later the squirrel mauls him to a bloody pulp.

BOOM! The sound of the cannon jolts Benson from his sleep. Mica and Hall are already getting ready to move on. They don't have any supplies left to gather, but they do make an attempt to wash up.

"What happened?" he asks them. Hall hits him over the head.

"Someone died, you insufferable moron!" she shouts. Just last night she was discussing killing him with Mica. He's slowed them down deliberately, searching for Liv.

The screen switches back to Wolf and Liv, who seem to be having an argument about where to go.

"We should go away from the place of death," Liv says, and Wolf sighs.

"Fine, fine. We could do some killing, though. Cut down the tributes. But I guess not. At least you're thinking straight again." And they walk away.

He's right. She is thinking straight again. She's strong, despite Doe's death. I could kill her right now, but I want to make her suffer for as long as possible. So the rest of the day passes, event-less, while I scheme.

**Liv's POV**

Wolf and I travel as far as possible from where we saw the hovercraft collect the body. I have a strong feeling that it wasn't Benson, but I guess I can't be sure.

The sun begins to set, and I watch the sky eagerly to see who died. the seal of the Capitol appears, and the anthem begins to play. But it's interrupted by a cannon.

BOOM!

And the faces appear. The boy from Ten comes first. I sigh with relief for a moment. But then Benson's face appears.

* * *

><p><strong>So so sorry about the wait! I hope this makes up for it! Yes, Benson did die. More details in the next chapter!<strong>

**Remaining tributes:**

**Asher, Hall, Mica, Wolf, the boy from Eleven, and Liv.**


	19. This is What I See

_"This is What I See"_

**Gale's POV**

Wolf convinces Liv to move on through the grass. She seems completely shaken after Doe's death, but that's exactly what Snow wants.

After their trip is determined boring, the image on the screen changes to the District Ten male's death. The squirrel is brutal and merciless. I make a note never to anger one.

Now we see Asher roaming the plains, seeming disoriented. But nowhere close to death. He's a strong one. It will take a lot to finish him off.

Back to Liv and Wolf. Liv's no longer crying. In fact, she's laughing and speaking lightly with her ally. Her stability has increased significantly since this morning.

When I'm suddenly staring at the trio of Careers who broke off from the rest of the pack, I chuckle. I can almost feel Snow's bitter anger in the way the scene changed so quickly. He needs it to be as hard as possible for Liv to have a will to survive, and that's obviously not happening.

What Snow wants is despair. A hopeless feeling planted into Liv's mind. And what would do that better than seeing her District partner die? Well, they're about a mile and a half apart, and the attack on Benson is already beginning. That's right. She doesn't need to see it; she just needs to know it happened.

A hissing sound comes from the boulders to the group's left. I see a pale mist seeping out of the stone. It hits Hall first.

Her features change completely. She looks at the other two, horrified, then draws her sword. Benson inhales the gas next and prepares for battle just as Mica is taken over by whatever poison is overcoming them. It seems to be causing them to have hallucinations of terrifying things, or at the very least, flawing their judgement. They have turned on each other and are battling brutally.

Mica and Benson take one another on, and Hall is left with the choice of who to kill. She chooses Benson and charges, shrieking. He blocks Hall's blow but is too slow to return his attention to Mica. She stabs him through the arm, then the stomach. He cuts her thigh and slashes Hall's stomach open. The three of them lie on the ground, injured badly.

The gas was very temporary, since they all shake their heads and are confused, apparently not remembering how they ended up like this.

Benson coughs up a bucket-load of blood. And I clench my teeth, knowing it's the end. He shakes violently for a few seconds, then goes still. A moment later, his cannon sounds. Mica and Hall use their medical kit to patch each other up, then move on in their previous direction.

Coriolanus Snow, you clever fox. You knew the two trained tributes could overcome Benson. You definitely knew.

After Benson's face disappears and the last strains of the anthem fade into darkness, President Snow himself comes on the speakers to congratulate the remaining six tributes on a job well done, and an invitation to a feast. I just hope Liv is smart enough to stay as far away as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the previous day from Gale's POV. Read and review!<strong>

**Remaining tributes:**

**Asher, Hall, Mica, Wolf, the boy from Eleven, and Liv.**


	20. Nightlock

_"Nightlock"_

**Peeta's POV**

I was escorted out of the control room after Benson's death, and I now watch the Games with Haymitch on his television in his Victor's Village home.

He's drunk as hell and half passed out on the couch, while I watch the screen intently, rigid with fear. It was traumatizing to see Benson die, and I notice the same feelings in Liv's face as she stares into the distance. She didn't sleep last night, and neither did I. Wolf eats his portion of their latest sponsor gift - a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread - slowly. Liv pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She begins to rock back and forth, humming softly.

It reminds me of the position I take after a bad flash of terror. Only I do it lying on my side. I lean back and try to think of something peaceful; something that will allow me to rest. But all I can picture is Benson's face as the life crept out of him, and Liv's dread when she saw his face in the night sky.

There is some commotion on the TV, and I look up to find Hall doubled over on the ground and Mica in mid-battle with Asher as she tries to fight with her leg injury. He's too well-rested and too healthy over-all. I wonder how he looks so good. I've never seen a tribute look this clean and un-marked, especially this late into the Games.

Asher dodges her attacks and swipes at her smoothly. The cannon sounds within the minute.

The screen flickers, and for a moment I think it's a rolling blackout. But then the seal of Panem appears and we're watching clips from Mica's Final Eight interview mixed with the moment she gets reaped, and Caesar Flickerman speaking a few kind words about her. It's new this year; a tribute to the tributes, as President Snow put it.

The screen goes back to Asher, standing over Hall. She pleads with him, and he seems to consider letting her go. But she's so helpless, so close to death in the first place, that he can't resist finishing her off. He leaves, satisfied, when she is pronounced dead as well.

**Liv's POV**

The two cannons freak me out even more. That means, if my fingers are correct, that there are only four of us left. I look at Wolf. I may have to kill him. But he's done so much for me already. He helped Doe and me survive. He held me together when I was about to fall apart. He pushed me onward when I was about to give up. I owe him more than I can handle.

And now he looks at me. His eyes - they're a pale green. He smiles sadly at me. I've seen that look before. Pity. Many adults, including my own parents, have given me that look a hundred times.

And I will take it no longer.

I jump up and run. Run as hard and as fast as my little legs will take me. And I find it.

Nightlock. The berry that started the rebellion. The weapon my mentor used to bring more pain and misery upon the Districts than ever before.

If one normal-sized berry could kill you half-way down your throat, I wonder what a berry this size could do. One bite would surely end a life even quicker.

**Katniss's POV**

I pound on the screen, shriek, claw wildly at the Peacekeepers that hold me back. But it's no use. She's already broken off a piece of the berry the size of her head and is bringing it up to her mouth. I want to tackle her, hold her down, slap her for being so foolish. I'm absolutely helpless as her cannon sounds and I'm escorted roughly out of the control room.

I catch a glimpse of her body as the hovercraft collects it. Her eyes are closed and her hand is covered in purple berry juice. But she seems at peace.

I guess this is better than her being bludgeoned to death by a monster like Asher, but I think she may have had a chance.

**Gale's POV**

It's like watching Prim die all over again. Only Liv took her own life. Somehow that seems worse, even though it was quicker and what she wanted.

This form of torture is working. I don't know who came up with it, but they are extremely clever. As I fall asleep, I shed a tear. It's my first tear in days, and I hate myself for breaking down and letting it come out.

* * *

><p><strong>This was hard for me to write, since I loved Liv a lot. But it had to be done. The Games will be finished very soon, but the story isn't over yet! :)<strong>

**Remaining tributes:**

**Asher, Wolf, and the boy from Eleven.**


	21. 24 Enter, One Leaves

_"Twenty-four Enter, One Leaves"_

**Haymitch's POV**

I sputter myself into awareness, vaguely registering the ice cold water soaking through my clothes. My eyes snap open, and I see Katniss holding an empty pitcher above my head. Peeta sits next to me, claiming that he "tried to stop her." I doubt it.

"Well, Sweetheart. Welcome back to District Twelve. I see you're still as violent and cynical as ever," I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and points to my crotch.

"You wet yourself." That's when I smell it.

Peeta helps me upstairs to change. I assume Katniss is keeping herself busy from all the sounds of things moving. I bet she's cleaning up.

I don't blame her. Liquor is my solution, but some hold on to their sanity by focusing on one thing for long periods of time.

When we return, she's fretting over a pile of dirty clothes about half her height. She begins to collect them and throw them into the hamper I so rarely use.

"Katniss, sit down. It's time for the Games," Peeta coos*. At the mention of the Games, Katniss's eyes well with tears. She collapses next to me on the couch and sobs into my shoulder.

I'm caught off guard, as I hardly see emotion from her, but I murmur comforting things as Peeta makes her tea. I didn't even know I had tea.

She sips cautiously and directs her attention to the small screen when Peeta turns it on. I notice her trembling hands and wish I could do something to help, but I'm not sure what. Well, besides offering her a drink. But Peeta would never let me give it to her. Not after the last time she got drunk.

"-out, come out, wherever you are..." Asher is saying as he creeps through the forest of grass. The screen splits into two images; the boy from Eleven, Oscar, wandering through the patch of dry land between the mountain and forest on the left, and Asher, calling to anyone who dares to challenge him on the right. A commentator is speaking about how, unfortunately, it appears the Games will end today, and how she's rooting for Asher. A man's voice takes over and says that he has a feeling Wolf will take it all this year.

"I hope so." Katniss's whisper is barely audible.

Now we see Wolf. He looks beaten and starved, but determined. His view on these Games changed when he saw Liv's face in the sky; you could tell. His expression got all hard and he growled. Even _I_ was scared. Okay, no, exaggeration. But I could tell that he will avenge Liv's death, no matter what. He thinks she was killed by one of the others. I'm not going to be the one to tell him how she really died.

**Peeta's POV**

Oscar and Asher meet halfway after a long time of wandering. Weapons clash. I look away, take Katniss's hand. She meets my gaze. I try to make my smile reassuring, but her lower lip trembles.

I hear a scream, and the laughter of a boy who's won a battle. When I bring myself to look, I see Asher. Bloody, but alive. Oscar's mutated body is rising into the sky, and disappears.

The mountain trembles. I tense, waiting for the eruption surely meant to drive the remaining tributes together, but it never comes. Instead, a small spring pops out of the ground near the base of the mountain. It grows bigger and more powerful with every second. Others appear, forming a circle around the mountain. And the top blows off.

Lava doesn't spill out of the crater in the top; steaming water does. It seems to be a geyser. And as the water begins to flood the arena, the same swarm of bees that killed Doe chases Wolf to meet Asher moments before a wave sweeps them both away.

Wolf cries out in pain, the boiling water searing his skin. But Asher has the worst of it. His cuts and gashes are opened and invaded by the power of the water, his skin a bright tomato red.

An underwater camera shows us Wolf's legs, kicking, propelling him toward Asher, who is curled into a ball and slowly sinking. Asher moans, and the air he collected into his lungs escapes him. He frantically thrashes his limbs, trying to make his way to the top of the water, but Wolf is on him now.

The next few moments are a blur of legs, underwater screams, and bubbles. I don't see exactly what happens, but the cannon blows.

We see Wolf's head pop up; he gasps for breath. The claw of the hovercraft plunges into the water and extracts Asher's body. The arena is drained and Wolf lies breathless on the ground.

"Congratulations, Wolf Warner, you are the victor of the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>*May not be the correct spelling; just go with it.<strong>

**Well, the Games may be over, but the story isn't! Stick around for the next update! Please leave a review. It's what Liv would have wanted.**


	22. Does it, Though?

_"Does it, Though?"_

_Six months later..._

**Katniss's POV**

Wolf has begun his victory tour. He arrives in a sleek Capitol train and comes out smiling and waving. I wonder how he's dealt with the pain, the nightmares. Has he turned to alcohol? Surely he's too young. He doesn't appear to be taking doses of morphling, but they can make medicines to cover up drug use now. And he's obviously rich enough to afford it.

The crowd this year seems more enthusiastic. After all, if Liv or Benson couldn't win, Wolf was their next choice. They seem genuine as he mounts the stage and shakes hands with the mayor. Next, Haymitch greets him, though he's incoherent and doesn't pronounce his words right. Peeta steps forward and gives a warm smile. I smile too.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss," Wolf says as I step forward. Then something unexpected happens. I ignore his hand, held out expectantly. Instead, I hug him. Tears threaten to escape my eyes, but I swallow hard and force them back.

"Thank you," I whisper into his ear. He hugs me back. The cheers from the rest of my District are growing in volume. Or is that the buzzing in my ear? Either way, I smile and sit down, letting Wolf take the spotlight.

At the banquet that evening, he asks me to dance. I let him lead me onto the floor and we begin an elegant waltz.

"I'm so sorry for letting her die," he says after a minute. I look away, refusing to let my emotions take over.

"It wasn't your fault," I say evenly. "She was pushed over the edge. Many tributes go insane. It's no one's fault." I press my lips together, forming a thin line. I wonder if he knows how Liv really died.

"I should have gone after her. I shouldn't have let her..." His voice fades away. Could he have read my mind?

Peeta appears and clears his throat. "Congratulations, Wolf. You seem to be handling yourself well. Hopefully things will slowly go back to normal. It does get better. I promise you."

Wolf pulls away and turns. I catch his faint mutter, "Does it, though?" And then he's gone.

**Gale's POV**

A man, an Avox, walks into my room. I look up, expecting the cold eyes of those who have returned to physical torture since the Games ended. He only nods and sets to work.

I stare, baffled, and he undoes the bonds on my bruised, bone-thin arms. He works his way down my body, untying each restraint until I'm free. Then he hands me a slip of paper I hadn't noticed before.

_Gale,_

_I do hope you will forgive me for keeping you so long after the rebellion ended. I expect you know that this was just another way to screw around with Ms. Everdeen and her fragile little mind. Now you may go. A train will take you back to District Twelve where you can continue your life as it was. _

_-President Snow_

So that's it, then. No more mind games, no more hidden messages. He's just going right out and saying what he needs to say. The rest of his message reaches me.

I can go home. I can see Katniss. I can comfort her, kiss her, hold her in my arms and tell her it's going to be okay. We can finally run away. Things will go back to normal.

No, what am I thinking? Of course they won't. They never will. As if to confirm this, the screen on which I watched Liv's death springs to life with a mandatory message from our dear President.

"Hello, Panem! I know that our newest victor, Wolf Warner, is currently finishing up his Victory Tour in his home district as we speak, and I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have exciting news!" He pauses for effect, and it works. What now?

"I am proud to announce that in four month's time, our dear star-crossed lovers from District Twelve..." Oh, no. "Have finally decided to..." No, please, no! "Get married!"

No.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I hope this short yet effective chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!<strong>


	23. I Almost Told Her

_"I Almost Told Her"_

**Gale's POV**

I step off the train and breath in the dusty air of District Twelve. Oh, how good it is to be back. Under different circumstances, I might have smiled.

At first, I wondered why I was freed, but that was an illusion. I was never really freed. I'm still being tortured. With every step toward the Victor's Village, a little part of me dies, because I know what I will find when I get there. A couple; happy, maybe even thrilled to be getting married. Tea on the porch. Servants. Laughter. Safety. Just two victors, gleefully starting a life together.

And still I go.

_Knock, knock._

Katniss answers the door after a pause. Her expression goes from shock, to happiness, to confusion, and finally, worry. She beckons me inside. I see no signs of the baker.

"Gale! What are you doing here? You escaped?" She sits, and I do the same. Her eyes ask the questions over and over, begging for answers. But all I can do is stare.

"Katniss, I..." I begin, but no words come. I shake my head slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asks, leaning in. She places her hand on my arm. My senses become alert.

"I could ask you the same."

She sighs and looks out the window. "I'm fine. There's nothing to do. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it before. You know, marrying Peeta. Sure, I'm not positive that I _love _him, but I don't hate him. It's just that-"

"Shh..." I say, pressing my hand against her cheek. Then, before either of us can speak, my body moves on its own. I pull her in, and she lets me. For a while, we just sit there, enclosed in each other's arms. And that's when I kiss her.

I expect her to pull away, protest, slap me. After all, she's technically engaged. But she kisses me back. I imagine running away with her, but that's not an option now. Snow's definitely got the fence and borders of all thirteen districts under strict surveillence, not to mention cameras in the woods. So I block out those thoughts from my mind and let it go blank.

She begins to pull away. My first instinct is to hold on to her, to have her stay. But I don't.

"Um, I... uh," she stutters. Her cheeks are flushed. I don't think I've ever seen her this vulnerable before.

"Please," I whisper. "Don't do this."

She shakes her head, smiles that toothy grin of hoplessness. "I have to. There's no choice. He'll hurt you, my mother... He'll keep you locked up in a cell, torturing you. Maybe he'll turn you into Avoxes to serve the future tributes from District Twelve."

"I won't let that happen-"

"How could you stop him? How? There's no way. You, me, we're all powerless. I know that now. And Peeta... Snow will hijack him again and make sure I never get him back."

"You really do care about him, don't you?" I can't hide the hurt in my voice.

"Yes." Her answer is barely audible.

I stand, turn to leave. She holds out her hand and catches mine. "Wait, Gale. I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I care about him. How could I not? But I- I- lo-"

"What? You what? Love me? Since when? The only time you've ever cared about me is when I needed you. When I'm hurt, or being tortured, or-"

"We've had this conversation before," she says, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. We have. Because you haven't changed. And I was stupid to think you have."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have changed. And don't sound so superior. You never showed any interest in me until Peeta came into the picture. And now you show up, out of nowhere, after I thought you were _dead, _right after I get engaged to him. What does that say, huh?" Her voice has risen, almost to a shout.

I can't take it anymore. She's right, of course. I almost told her I loved her, before the Games. I almost told her that morning in the woods. And then again in the Justice Building. But how could she know that?

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I should have. I know." My voice is softer now. "But I tried. You don't know how many times I almost told you, almost kissed you. And when I finally did, what did you tell me? 'I know.' You made me a fool, Katniss. I'm sorry I ever came here."

With that, I leave. But before I close her front door, I catch her whisper.

"Don't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm playing around with KatnissGale, even though she's engaged to Peeta. Let me know how you think I'm doing with the portrayal! **

**Okay, it may get a bit confusing, so I'm just going to say now that from here on I will be skipping ahead a lot. It may be weeks, months, or years, but I have a plot for this story that spans out over long slices of time. Please understand that jumping ahead will make the story move faster! Thank you and please review!**


	24. Snow Bells

_"Snow Bells"_

**President Snow**

_"Please, don't do this."_

_"I have to. There's no choice. He'll hurt you, my mother... He'll keep you locked up in a cell, torturing you. Maybe he'll turn you into Avoxes to serve the future tributes from District Twelve."_

_"I won't let that happen-"_

_"How could you stop him? How? There's no way. You, me, we're all powerless. I know that now. And Peeta... Snow will hijack him again and make sure I never get him back."_

_"You really do care about him, don't you?" _

_"Yes." _

My finger presses the "off" button on the recording.

I smile, satisfied. The worried, desperate conversations of the hopless. I thrive off of them. Oh, I wish I could see Katniss's face right now. I have been meaning to get a camera installed in her home...

"Brody!" I snap, and a frail boy stumbles in at my command.

"Y-yes sir? You called." He slides his over-sized glasses back onto the top of his nose. He's so young, Brody, yet so eager. I think I'll keep him.

"Arrange for a few suveillance panels to be placed in the Mellark's new home during the wedding. I rely on my eyes as well as my ears." The almost-thirteen-year-old nods and hurries out to make the plans for installation. Her wedding is the perfect decoy; while the entire nation's eyes are on her, I'll be keeping my eyes on her as well.

_Three months later  
><em>

**Katniss**

The dress from two years ago; the silk gown that Cinna turned into a mockingjay, is long gone. Now President Snow has an entire new design ready for me.

It arrives in a white box with a note from _him_, signed "love." I rip it up and put it in the garbage disposal.

The dress is a bright white color and light as air. The strapless top outlines my figure gracefully; it even adds padding where I'm a little flat. The skirt, made of layers of a gauzy white material, begins at my hips and just brushes the floor. My shoes are four inches and too tight, but I'll have to manage.

The prep team that came with the dress does my hair and makeup wordlessly. I have to appreciate Snow's instructions to do my hair in an elaborate braid. At least I'll look somewhat like myself.

My makeup plaette is different, though. My usual hues of flickering flames are gone, replaced by silvers and blues. A cool touch to estinguish my inferno. For good.

I swallow as a Capitol attendant ushers me to the door. There's a procession of girls decked in flowers, the same cool colors I wear. I can't help but think of Rue, how I covered her in death...

And then Haymitch is there. Some genius though it would be cute if he gave me away. He takes my arm and the door opens to reveal an aisle covered in petals. Rows of seats on either side of me lead to a white gazebo where Peeta stands, waiting. I can smell the feast being prepared for the reception.

My feet move on command, even though I'm not aware of anything but Haymitch's arm on mine. I catch Gale's eye in the audience; it's clear he's about to lose it. I take a deep breath to keep my composure and join Peeta.

After we exchange vows, which were written for us by the President himself, we kiss and are wed. I don't remember much after that. I know the food was good. I know Peeta and I kissed at least thirty times. And I know I never saw Gale.

Peeta and I move in together. President Snow arranged for us to move into a whole new house while our families remain in our old ones. It's designed the same, but as we move in, I can pick out the obvious differences. Peeta's baking supplies in the cupboards instead of my mother's medicinces. My father's edible plant book that lives on a bookshelf in the study instead of my room. The books that are also on that bookshelf that belong to Peeta. The new paint smell that lingers in every room. I feel unwelcome, like I did when I first moved into the other house.

It's not long before I settle in, though. Peeta is a great husband, and it's comforting to have him sleeping with me again. And as the months pass, I think less and less of Gale. Why should I? He moved to District Two after the wedding. Odds are I'll never see him again.

One morning I wake up, from a nightmare. I don't remember it, but I know it involved Finnick. I feel strange. I've never dreamed about Finnick before, and now I can'e even recall what it was about.

The comfort I feel with Peeta, the familiarity, the security... it's lovely. And I realize that I've never felt this before. No, I have. Once, while we were in the arena. When we shared the first kiss that made me want more. My mouth opens slightly as I come to the realization. I love him. Maybe not in the way my mother loved my father, or how Peeta loves me, but I do. And I don't want anything, or anyone, to change that.

So the next week, when my mother agrees to give me a pregnancy test, I nearly have a heart attack.

Because I've had suspicions for a few days now. And I'm not ready to be a mother. Especially not with the Games hanging over my head, the promise of my child's spot in the arena.

My heart does a quick-stepped dance when she returns with the results. There's a moment's pause; the calm before the storm. Then she says, "It's positive."

* * *

><p><strong>Bombshell! :D Read and review! <strong>


	25. Reliving Memories

_"Reliving Memories"_

**Katniss**

The pregnancy is relatively easy, according to my mother, who handles still births, malformed babies, and many other complications on a daily basis. My daughter is born healthy, with brown hair like mine and blue eyes like Peeta's. I name her Rain, which turns out to be ironic. Every time she hears the song of the rain on the roof, her face lights up. It's her favorite sound.

We watch her grow, and her personality blossoms. I can tell she'll be just like her father. Always looking on the bright side of things, always doing what's right. But her innocent comments and true goodness doesn't stir up guilt inside me, like it did at first with Peeta.

_Seven Years Later_

I clasp the mug between my hands even though the warmth from my tea has long since leached into the air. My muscles are clenched tight in stress. I should get up, move around, and work the stiffness from my limbs. But instead I sit, as motionless as the chair beneath me, while the ticking hands on the clock tell me it's 9:00. I can't fight the time. I can only watch helplessly as it drags me further into a day I've been dreading for months.

By noon they will be at my house in the Victor's Village. The reporters, the camera crews, and an escort will have made their way to District Twelve from the Capitol. To take me away, make me pretty, and throw me back into the arena of the 74th annual Hunger Games to reinact and relive the horrors I faced there while my children are forced to watch.

Rain is seven now, and her little brother Blaze is four. He came out with hir father's hair and my grey eyes. It was Peeta's idea to name him for my - our - past. We almost named him Finnick, just like we almost named Rain Rue. But I didn't want direct connections; it would be too painful. So I settled for something connected to me personally. It's also a name to throw in President Snow's face. He will never truly put me out.

Peeta comes downstairs with Blaze, who rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Morning, Sweetheart," he says and I roll my eyes. I guess any other girl would love a pet name like that, and I don't mind them myself. Much. I just can't stand the one Haymitch gave me.

"Ha ha," I say and take Blaze out of his arms. He squirms, so I put him down and he takes off toward the living room. A moment later I hear the TV turn on and the President announces that everyone has to tune in again at 12:30 to see Peeta and me go off to the Capitol. Peeta goes and changes the channel.

At noon, the crew and prep teams arrive to make us look pretty. Hazelle stops by to pick up the kids; she'll watch them while we're gone. I'm soaked, waxed, and dressed up in a skimpy outfit that makes me look far too provacotive, especially now that I'm a mother. I see that Peeta's in a tight shirt to show off his muscles. He looks very attractive like that.

I can tell my outfit is having the desired effect on him, too. He raises his eyebrows and begins to look very... strangely at me. Then the cameras arrive and we're live. He spins me and embraces me in a passionate kiss. I throw my arms around him and wait for him to pull away, but he doesn't. Eventually we both break the hug at once. Without his arms around me though, I feel too exposed.

The ride to the train station is short. The day and a half it takes to get to the Capitol is uneventful. As soon as we arrive, the cameras are allowed a few moments to film us, and then a hovercraft appears out of nowhere to take us away to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now the story is returning to its original purpose. Please review!<strong>


	26. Bloodbaths, Fire, and Tracker Jackers

_"Bloodbaths, Fire, and Tracker Jackers"_

**Katniss**

I'm dressed in the same outfit, lifted by the same metal plate. My hair, longer than it was ten years ago, is in the same braid. The only noticable differences about my appearance are my aged skin and the unmistakable absence of my mockingjay pin.

Sixty seconds. That's how long Peeta and I, as well as 22 Capitol citizens portraying the other tributes, wait. I was informed that the bombs were not activated for this return, but I don't risk stepping on the undisturbed ground.

_Undistrubed. _In order to place the bombs back into the ground, they must have dug. But there appears to be nothing wrong with the dirt and grass around me. In fact, I can see the spot where I blew up the Career's food, unscathed. The arena looks the same as it did when I first came here. Are they planning to reinact the whole Games?

No. The real Games lasted for about two weeks. This visit will only last for one.

When the gong rings out, I hear some squeals of delight from my fellow "tributes." They all run for the Cornucopia, where they snatch up blunted weapons and packs of food one might find in the actual Hunger Games; beef strips, dried fruit, bread. Not the extravagent stuff they are used to eating. Most leave the food and just pretend to kill each other.

Soon I figure out that every person has been assigned a tribute to play. The ones that really survived the bloodbath stay away from the fight, while the eleven that died stab and slash until they all lay on the bround, motionless. After the fake cannons sound, they get up in delight.

A man comes and directs me into a car. In a few minutes, I'm at the tree where the fireballs attacked. Panic begins to rise. I can't do this again.

Peeta and the lucky citizens taking part in this are waiting nearby. I'm handed a sleeping bag like the one I used that night and instructed to climb into the tree and pretend to sleep. The man who led me into the car earlier tells me the fire will be synthetic, and the others will be by my side.

So I climb and close my eyes. Soon the familiar hiss and heat are upon me and I scramble down, breaking into a cold sweat. I run before anyone can stop me, forgetting that it's not real, that I'm safe. All I know is that the smoke is getting thicker and Peeta is calling my name.

A tangle of thorny bushes trips me before I can go far. I fall, panting, and see the smoke clearing. The "fire" is still burning, though. Trees fall and animals run as if it were all real. But Peeta is at my side, holding me, rocking me. Telling me that it's okay. And I want to believe him. I do.

I just know Snow is chuckling in his office, safe and sound. He knows he's getting to me, breaking me down. The thought of him being satisfied, the thought of my children watching me, it brings me to my feet.

"I'm okay. The smoke was choking me, that's all," I say with a smile. Some of the tributes - I mean, Capitolians - sigh with relief. Peeta's not entirely convinced, but he smiles too, for the camera's sake. Just like it used to be.

"Alright, now that _that's _over..." the man from before says. "We're scheduled in the tracker jacker tree as our last event today. But first, lunch." Tracker jackers? Already? That was on day... four, I think. I've only been here a day. Peeta senses my confusion.

"They're doing some of your... memories, today. Then we'll do some of mine tomorrow, and yours again. Back and forth until you find me. Then it'll be like it was," he says.

"But it won't be like it was. This time I know you're safe," I say and give him a kiss. I think one of the other tributes faints. I refrain from rolling my eyes because these Capitol people get worked up over everything. Really, I've had better moments.

We're fed a feast, well, I suppose it's meager compared to some of the feasts I had on my Victory Tour. But nonetheless, it's delicious.

"Well, come on, then. Into the car," the man instructs once we're done. In no time at all I'm hoisted into a tree a few branches below a simulated tracker jacker nest. Peeta and those playing Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and the girl from Four - Savannah, are in their positions below. There's a small girl in the tree next to me. She's older than twelve, maybe fifteen, and has purple skin instead of brown. But she's definitely portraying my little ally.

The girl points out the nest and then disappears. I climb up, knife in hand, and begin to saw.

This time, the mutts don't come out as I disturb them. Somehow I'm stung in the same places I was the first time, but I don't see the bug that did it. And the stings don't hurt that much. They're more like a pinch. My skin swells a little, but I don't get dizzy or hallucinate.

Soon the nest is freed and it breaks open on the ground. Peeta takes on the same reaction as he did before, screaming, batting, and running away. Others laugh a little, dance around, and then follow him. "Glimmer" and "Savannah" twitch on the ground for a while and then go still. I climb down and retrieve the bow and arrows from "Glimmer's" tight grasp. Then the man, who tells me his name is Adrian, claps his hands.

"That's a wrap! Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. You were wonderful. Okay! Be at the Cornucopia by ten tomorrow morning people!" There's a bit of confusion as Peeta and I are hustled into a car, driven to a part of the arena I've never been to, and settled into a small house built for the two of us during out stay.

The next day we travel back in time and see some of Peeta's "exciting" moments, as Adrian calls them. It's mostly Cato killing people. But then I get to see the battle they had after the tracker jacker attack. Peeta tells me to run, "Cato" finds him. They argue about betrayal and love, and then "Cato" cuts Peeta before he gets a chance to block.

"Cato" leaves him there to bleed to death, but Peeta staggers off to the stream, where he spends the night. Then next day he drags himself downstream until he couldn't go further. He collapses and slowly camoflauges himself to become the muddy, bleeding boy I found.

Adrian announces that this is how he stayed for days while I had numerous "victories." He continues to list them, including my alliance with Rue and how I destroyed the Career's food. I do notice that he refrains from speaking about Rue's death, and I how I sang until she died.

Hm.


	27. The Cave, The Feast and The Final Battle

_"The Cave, the Feast, and the Final Battle"_

**Katniss**

Adrian makes me find Peeta on the next day. Again, I am amazed at how well he is hidden in the riverbank.

"Come to finish me off, sweetheart? Well, don't step on me," he says, and I'm taken back to that day. So I do step on him.

"Ow!" he exclaims, sitting up.

"Sorry, honey. I didn't see you there," I reply sweetly. I'm immediately overtaken by grief. I shouldn't have taken it out on him. He was just reinacting it, like we were instructed to do. He must be in as much pain as I am.

"Alright, you two. Your cave is this way. Let's go," Adrian calls and the group begins to walk down the river. We are the last to arrive to our cave, where I nursed Peeta back to health and where we had our first kiss.

"So, we're not going to spend much time here. I'm not going to make you act out every conversation you guys ever had. We'll eat some lamb stew over wild rice, just like you two did that last day, and then move on to the Cornucopia to play out the feast."

The food isn't as good as it was when we were starving and all that was on my mind was keeping Peeta alive. I force it down, though, because Adrian won't let us move on until all of our plates are empty.

When we get to the Cornucopia, "Foxface" darts out and grabs the pack labeled with a Five. For a while I stand there, watching as if it's another Hunger Games. Peeta nudges me, and I snap back to the present.

"Oh," I mumble and start running. "Clove pretends to throw a knife and I fall to the ground, allowling her to jog over, climb onto me, and snarl out her lines.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?"

"Here's out there now. Hunting Cato," I reply drily. "Peeta."

"No no no," Adrian says, waving his arms. "You're supposed to scream. 'Peeta!'" he immitates my voice. I swallow my annoyance and try again.

"Peeta!"

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you..." The actress continues, but her voice fades out. I see the look on Peeta's face as he hears this. He never knew what was said here, what happened. His face is a pale shade of green as Adrian pushes "Thresh" forward.

When Clove finishes her line, "All right then. Let's get started," she's lifted off the ground by the large actor and then dropped carefully. I guess he's not as violent as the boy he's portraying.

I close my eyes as "Thresh" kills "Clove." He lets me go and runs off. Adrian claps, says 'That's a wrap!', and I stand, numb. It's too much. Being here is too much for me. I don't care if Snow has won, if my children see. I can't handle it anymore. Peeta senses it and takes me into his arms when I reach him.

"It's okay, Katniss. This is what he wants you to feel."

"He's a genius, then," I whisper.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. We will do the final battle tomorrow, and then you'll be free to go home," Adrian says, but I barely listen.

The next day, my brain can't even process what's happening. I run, say what I'm supposed to, pretend to shoot "Cato" after he gets "mauled" by mutts. I don't argue when they deny us berries so we can reinact the very end. But I hardly remember any of it. Now I'm on a hovercraft back to Twelve, where my kids will be waiting. I can't wait to see them.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue - Ten years later<em>

I was right. My kids had a definite spot in the Games. They were both placed in the arena at the age of twelve, and both of them made it to the final eight before dying. The grief was overwhelming with Rain, but I saw it coming with Blaze. Peeta and I are recovering.

Everything seems... better, now. In a way. Even though the Games and the Reunions are still going on, even though my children were taken from me, at least there are no more giant twists that send my head into a whirl. My life has a certain predictability that's almost impossible to find in the Districts. I know what each day will hold. I still have Peeta to help me through the ones that are harder to handle. There's a calming, peaceful sense that my life has now.

And it's not so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. I know, it's a bit of an abrupt ending. But I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you to everyone who stuck with it from beginning to end. You all are amazing!<strong>


End file.
